


Now

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hope for Haiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These 60 seconds mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it after Rob's appeareance at 3:30 am. And then I found out the London appearances were pre-taped. Well, whatever

When Anna called it took him about twenty seconds to say a resolute _Yes_ to her request. He felt equal part flattered and humbled by the offer. Because someone thought he would make a difference. Because he could make a difference. Because for the first time since the huge spot light was aimed at his life he got a chance to do something that really mattered. Something that mattered to more then him. That mattered where it really counted. He was thankful for the chance.

 

That is until the reality of what he signed in for actually sunk in. It was to be no more then sixty seconds but there was no second take. There was no joking around it. No fumbling for the right words that seemed to charm some fans so much. No drink to calm his nerves. This was too important to jeopardize it in any way he usually could or would. There was also no Kristen to hold his hand. He was on his own. He was a part of something important and he was never more terrified in his life.

 

Screaming fans he could handle. At the Oscars he only made fool of himself. But during those sixty seconds he will be a link in a chain. He couldn’t and wouldn’t be a weak one.

 

He was happy he actually had work to take his mind off of the telethon. Not that it helped with the nightmares.

 

OK, that was an exaggeration. He only had one. He was unable to deliver his short speech properly and George Clooney personally admonished him for ruining the whole effort. He woke up in cold sweat. He knew he wasn’t that important but it didn’t help with the panic at all.

 

His parents were so proud of him. His friends didn’t make fun of his fame for once. His girl said he will do just fine during every single call they shared that week. And he tried to take strength from it.

 

The relief was only brief.

 

So when the night came and it was his cue he just took a deep breath and jumped right in head first.

 

It was over in a moment that to him felt like a year. He stumbled from the stage and collapsed on a couch in a dark corner.

 

He was still slightly hyperventilating when he felt his phone vibrate and spotting her name flashing on the display he couldn’t respond fast enough, her voice sweet music in his ears.

 

“You did great, love.”


End file.
